gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for Promotion
Positions 'Rollback' Rollback (called Patrollers) can revert disruptive edits, monitor and ban users from the Wiki's chat and can remove forum posts. If a patroller spots vandalism, they report it to an admin. A user will also gain Chat Moderator abilities if their Rollback request is successful. Requirements for Patroller: *Be in good standing with the wiki with no blocks within the past month on your record. *Have a minimun of 500 edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least one month. 'Administrator' Administrators (admins) have the same abilities of a patroller, as well as the ability to block users. They can also ban users from the chat and have more editing capabilities, such as changing the Wiki's theme or accessing internal files on the wiki. Requirements for Administrator: *Must have Rollback abilities. *Have a minimum of 750 edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least 2 months. 'Bureaucrat' Bureaucrats are the most elite members on the Wiki. They have all the abilities of all other staff members combined, they can promote and demote users. Upon a user's request for Bureaucrat, a Bureaucrat-only vote will ensue which will stay open one week. All of the Staff and the community are barred from voting, but are allowed to leave a comment. Requirements for Bureaucrat: *Must be an Administrator. *Have a minimum of 1,500 edits. *Have been active regularly on the wiki for at least 6 months, but 1 year is preferred. How to Apply All requests remain active one week for voting and will be closed as inactive after said time. A request may be closed early if more than half of the staff has cast a vote and there is a clear answer. There may be only one vote per user. If a request fails, that user cannot apply again until a month has passed. A user who applies may not vote for themselves. Votes are counted at face value and are not subject to a percentage. This insures all get a fair say. You may also not delete your request in the active nor inactive sections. Requirements To vote or file a promotion/demotion request, you must have at least 100 edits, have been active for one month, and be in good standing with no blocks within the past month on your record. This isn't to discourage users from voting, it's to prevent Sockpuppetry, Meatpuppetry and ensure that Revenge Demotions are avoided. Staff Positions Available The GTA Myths Wiki has set limits to the number of users that may hold various staff positions on the wiki at one time. The current limits imposed are as follows: *Bureaucrats - N/A *Administrators - five (5) users at one time. *Patrollers - six (6) users at one time. Archives If you are looking for old requests go to the archives page where you will find all of the wiki's past requests. *Archives Active Requests LS11sVaultBoy - Bureaucrat Hey, I'm VaultBoy and I'm running for bureaucrat (again) today since I've done a lot lately, but also because it is my third anniversary of being here. The last time I applied for bureaucrat I was told that if I showed, and I'm paraphrasing here, that I was passionate about the wiki then I would have a much greater chance of achieving bureaucracy. Therefore, I have spent the last few months editing like crazy to make the wiki look better and just generally do anything I can. I have added numerous new templates, as are now seen on most pages, which are mainly to make the structure and design of the wiki look better. I also have been, and had been before, spending large amounts of my own personal time (how I do it, it takes a while) making the badges system as customized and "cool" as they can be. I then obviously became the first user to reach 5000 on this badges system, but mainly I became the first user in the wiki's history to reach 5000 edits, which is something I am VERY proud of. Another two things that must certainly show I am passionate about the wiki are the facts that I have been here for 3 years now, but also because I managed to get onto the Hall of Fame, along with Sasquatch and Boomer, which surely shows I have done something right. If I were to become a bureaucrat on the wiki, there would then be three. This is only a good thing because it means that not only will bureaucrat-only decisions be easier with no decisions stuck ending at "yes and no", but I feel that with me on the team it will have all necessary skills to run a myths wiki in full charge of the wiki; Sasquatch is the myths bureau, Boomer is the enforcer of the policy (as said on the HoF), and I would be the one who is all about the structure and organization of the wiki, as I have started to be these past few months. Finally, I would like to end on the point that I have changed MASSIVELY over the past year, let alone years. We have all made mistakes in the past, but hopefully you guys have noticed that I have changed over time and I have even got from not really liking many users, to having full respect and a liking for them and what they do for the wiki, Ali being a prime example of this. I feel I have now gained the respect of this new community since the "community cleansing" of August 2014 and what I did I feel should be forgotten about and left in the past, because the past is all it is now. Thank you, and I hope you make the right decision. NOTE: ONLY BUREAUCRATS CAN VOTE, OTHER STAFF AND NORMAL USERS CAN ONLY COMMENT Votes Comments Inactive Requests Mantiix- Patroller Closed December 26, 2015 as Successful. Boomer8 (talk) 21:56, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Greetings, I am Mantiix. I possess a deep inclination towards staff. I am a voracious analyst and prodigious theorist. I desire to be admitted into this respected armed body. I have a few editing errors but I'll recover from such editing flaws. I want to shield the wiki from undesirable, corrupt and diabolical vandalism. All in all, I will surely be disheartened and dismayed if I fail to make it but my enthusiasm won't be daunted. Hoping positively. God Bless. --Mantiix (talk) 20:14, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Votes *'YES!'--Ali Rocky (talk) 20:43, December 23, 2015 (UTC) *'No' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:50, December 23, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes'- User:Death002 (talk) 23:47, December 23, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes ~ 'AwesomeBoy (contact) 02:28, December 24, 2015 (UTC)' *No--MythHunter 03:44, December 24, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes'--User:Taskforce141yuri(talk)21:35,December 24,2015 (UTC) *Yes --Mostapha123 (talk) 14:09, December 24, 2015 (UTC) *'No' - Boomer8 (talk) 21:07, December 24, 2015 (UTC) *'No '- MattMythMaestro (Message) 03:51, Decemeber 26, 2015 (UTC) *Yes - TheGlitch01 (talk) 16:16, December 26, 2015 (UTC)TheGlitch01 Comments *You are the most deserving candidate for a patroller. You have a professional touch in your grammar, I like it. You meet all the requirements and vow to even improve your flaws, I don't see any problem at all in having you promoted. Good luck for your future. --Ali Rocky (talk) 20:43, December 23, 2015 (UTC) *I don't believe you are qualified enough. Over half of your edits are just going on comment sections and forum posts saying random things to get your edit count up. Also, edits that you do make to pages aren't really that good, as they are usually just changing a word and they end up just getting reverted by myself and Boomer. For this reason it is a no from me, but keep working and trying to improve and I'm sure you'll be able to reach a position eventually, ask Ali to help you, as I told him the exact same thing and now he is flying fine. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:50, December 23, 2015 (UTC) *I think that you could be patroller, your grammar is good enough and you could improve couple things. Good luck! User:Death002 (talk) 23:47, December 23, 2015 (UTC) *Can't be sure if you are writing in such a way just to impress us or whateves, but meh. I'm digging it. Yes from me mister, cause if you did comments big enough, then I don't think that matters. But if your comments are small, way small, then I agree with Vault. AwesomeBoy (contact) 09:22, December 24, 2015 (UTC) *You will be good a patroller,I have faith on you and like Ali said your grammar is good which is one of the reason I vote you,again good luck.'User:Taskforce141yuri(contact) 21:45,December 24, 2015 (UTC) *Like Vault said, most of your edits are just comments, and I spent easily 40 minutes yesterday reverting the pages you edit. If you improve your grammar and make more substantial edits I'd feel better promoting you. Boomer8 (talk) 21:07, December 24, 2015 (UTC) *Same as VaultBoy.--MythHunter 04:29, December 25, 2015 (UTC) *Same as Boomer, for the comments and edits you make are unnecessary. MattMythMaestro (Message) 03:53, December 26, 2015 (UTC) *Same as Rocky. Death002 - Patroller Closed as successful 'AwesomeBoy (contact) 09:53, December 26, 2015 (UTC)' Hello everyone, Im Death002 and since joining this wikia I wanted to become a Patroller. I meet all the criteria for this position (I have 514 edits, and no blocks whatsoever). I don't have problems with my grammar, and Im here nearly every day. I think that I could make this wikia better place, protect it from trolls and vandals. Thanks for reading. Votes *'YES'--Ali Rocky (talk) 18:43, December 23, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes' - Boomer8 (talk) 19:01, December 23, 2015 (UTC) *Yes - Mantiix (talk) 19:20, December 23, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:50, December 23, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes ~ 'AwesomeBoy (contact) 02:28, December 24, 2015 (UTC)' *'Yes'--MythHunter 03:44, December 24, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes'--User:Taskforce141yuri(talk)21:50,December 24,2015 (UTC) *Yes--Mostapha123 (talk) 14:09, December 24, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes' - MattMythMaestro (Message) 03:58, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Comments *You and Mantiix are the foremost choices for patrollers, hopefully he will leave a request soon. And as for you, I am so happy :) May Allah Bless you with even more.--Ali Rocky (talk) 18:43, December 23, 2015 (UTC) *You do meet the requirements to be a patroller, but I looked at your contributions and most of the recent ones are just writing comments. Most of the edits you do on articles are usually good, so I guess you're qualified enough to get promoted. Boomer8 (talk) 19:01, December 23, 2015 (UTC) *Same reasons and thoughts as Boomer. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:50, December 23, 2015 (UTC) *Been seeing you editing a lot recently, keep up the good work! AwesomeBoy (contact) 02:28, December 24, 2015 (UTC) *Same as Boomer.--MythHunter 03:44, December 24, 2015 (UTC) *Same as Ali Rockey.'User:Taskforce141yuri(contact) 21:51,December 24, 2015 (UTC) *You would be a great addition to the staff, I wish you the best of luck! - MattMythMaestro (Message) 4:01, December 26, 2015 (UTC)